


Slay Me With Your Eyes

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Molten Gold Dreams [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1940's Make Up, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blame Lilia, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, M/M, One of My Favorites, Retro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “Lilia was quite fond of that classic red lipstick and cat-eye look when she was younger. I can see how Yakov was starstruck by her.”“So you wondered how it would look on me?” Yuuri asked, amused.“Nothing wrong with a little retro, Yuuri.”Day 5 of Yuri on Ice Fashion Week: Past Fashion





	Slay Me With Your Eyes

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, his eyes closed. “Why?”

“Because you deserve to look beautiful.”

“I thought you said that I was already beautiful,” he reminded him, blushing softly. “I’m asking why you’re applying eyeliner on me.”

“You _are_ beautiful. The most beautiful man in the world,” Viktor tilted his head up. Yuuri snorted at the title prompting Viktor to groan. “But I want to spoil my utterly beautiful boyfriend today. Is that too much to ask?”

Yuuri smiled at his antics, tempted to open his eyes. It wasn’t strange for Viktor to have him model in clothes or makeup when he felt bored or in a mood. Today was no exception, no places to be and no work to be done, it was just the two of them in Viktor apartment.

Yuuri forwent his suit, settling for one of Viktors many sweaters. The sweater was too big for him, ending mid-thigh and cosy. Viktor nearly choked on his tea this morning when Yuuri walked in. (Apparently, Yuuri wearing his clothes was quickly becoming a turn on for the elder man. Yuuri wasn’t complaining. Viktor pretty much shoved clothes in his face, begging him to try it on.)

“Did you know Lilia was a prima ballerina?” Viktor asked him. Yuuri squirmed a little cashing Viktor to tighten his grip on him.

“Yakov's wife?” Yuuri pictures Lilias face in his mind, besides the pencilled in eyebrows and a lemon coloured jacket she wore, he could see a younger version of the tough executive designer he knew leaping across the stage. “That’s not very surprising, she’s quite graceful. How did she get into fashion?”

"It was after she retired," Viktor said, wistfully as if he were recounting some ancient tale. "She somehow wound up in the design department and from where she grew and grew until I heard about her. Yakov helped to convince her, of course. At first, Lilia wanted nothing to do with the fashion business, she said that it was ' _too distasteful and lacklustre and cheap empty entertainment._ ' And she said that to my face, too." 

"So what finally convinced her?" He asked. 

"I'm not quite sure actually. One minute, I'm told that I didn't understand the meaning of beauty through art and then a few days later I get a call saying that she quit her job and that I better have some promising sketches." 

Yuuri chuckled. "That sounds like Lilia." 

“I found some pictures of her when she was younger,” He explained further, his fingers working their magic across his face. Yuuri felt as if he was going to fall asleep, there was something almost hypnotic in the way Viktor touched him. It felt nice to have all of Viktors attention on him, he shamelessly basked in it. “Lilia was quite fond of that classic red lipstick and cat eye look when she was younger. I can see how Yakov was star struck by her.”

“So you wondered how it would look on me?” Yuuri asked, amused.

“Nothing wrong with a little retro, Yuuri.”

He chuckled. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“No!” Viktor squeaked. Yuuri kept his eyes shut, hands searching for Viktor blindly instead. Viktor caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before returning to his work. “I’m not done yet.”

“It’s been an hour.”

“One last thing."

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined. “My nose itches.”

Viktor leaned in, kissing his nose as an apology. “Almost done, Luboy Moya.”

"This is revenge, isn't it?" Yuuri huffed. 

"I have no idea what you mean."

Yuuri took a deep breath in and steadied himself. "Vitya?"

"Yes, love?" 

"I love you." He said, managing to keep his voice steady and separate from his own nerves. There was always something exhilarating saying those words to somebody, he never expected that he would say it to anyone and honestly, it was the best feeling in the world. But it was immediately followed up by dream when Viktor's hands stilled on his face, Yuuri could practically feel his heart stop. He inhaled sharply and was quiet. 

Did he mess up? 

Was it too soon? 

Should he have not said anything? 

Yuuri felt his anxiety rise. 

"Viktor?" Yuuri called out, his hands reached out bumping against his face awkwardly. His fingers skimmed his cheeks, alarmed to find them wet. "Viktor?! What's wrong---?!" 

"Oh, Yuuri. I love you, too," Viktor said, his voice quieter than normal. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but Viktor's surged forward and kissed him, soft and sweet. Yuuri returned this kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you so much. I've been waiting for weeks for you to tell me that." 

Yuuri finally opened his eyes, finding Viktor in front of him with a dopey smile that tugged at his heart. 

“How do I look?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor looked at him with a dazed expression, eyes hazy and half-lidded. Yuuri bit his lip, Viktor eyes followed the movement and stayed there. “Vitya?”

Viktor whimpered and buried his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“I’ve created a monster,” Viktor said into his skin. “You’re too beautiful.”

“Vitya….”

“So unfair, how am I supposed to function when Eros himself is sitting in front of me! I am only a man, Yuuri!”

“ _Eros himself?_ ” Yuuri repeated and then laughed. He wrapped his arms around Viktor tighter and fell back against the couch cushions, bringing Viktor down with him. The elder man laid on his chest, his hair tickling Yuuri's chin. “I guess Yakov isn’t the only one that was star struck.”

“Unfair,” Viktor whined, he pulled away and leaned over Yuuri, pouting. It was cute, Yuuri felt his heart flutter in his chest when Viktor looked at him like he was the very center of his universe. “Soon I’ll be the one who has to fight everyone off to save you from your raving fans.”

Yuuri leaned up to kiss him, his lips landing at the corner of his mouth and leaving behind a bright red kiss mark.

“That’s okay,” Yuuri said. He pressed another kiss to his cheek, another vivid red mark followed. Viktors face was red for an entirely different reason when he was done. “Your mine, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Viktor smirked, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s hips. His fingers barely grazed his skin.

"Hey, Viktor?" 

"Yes, Yuuri?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, baby. So much." 

"Hey, Viktor," Yuuri said again, tilting his head up. “Have I told you that you look good in red?”

“Oh?”

He met him halfway and kissed Yuuri, hard. One kiss turned to three and three turned into several and by the time Viktor pulled away, Yuuri’s lipstick was smudged and his own lips were stained red from them. Yuuri found him gorgeous, he'd never trade a view like this for anything. 

“Do you like marking me up, Yuuri?” He purred, lowering his voice. “Red suits you but I bet it suits me better.”

Yuuri pushes him back till Viktor laid below him. He straddled his hips, red lips smudged in a way that made parts of him pay attention to the gorgeous man sitting on his lap. Yuuri’s smile was smug, dangerously outlined in red. He presses his lips to his neck, open-mouthed kisses sucking bruises on his neck that turned purple and pink. Viktor whined underneath him, his hands grasping at the material of the sweater Yuuri wore.

“I don’t know, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered hotly into his ear. His fingers started to unbutton his shirt slowly. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
